Warric Vance
King Warric is a kind yet stern king; He rules over the Land of Stalor. He came to power at the age of 21 when his brother, the former king, was assassinated while on a trip to Wrathmire. This has caused him to have an unsettling feeling with Wrathmire and while there is currently peace he does not expect it to last much longer. Appearance History Diplomatic Mission When Warric was younger, around the age of 13, he was taken by his mother to Tababrin for a "diplomatic mission". They met with the rulers of Tababrin and then toured the country at their leisure. The real reason for the visit turned out to be a visit to Warrics mothers relatives. Warric's mother was secretly a Faran and was taking him somewhere safe where he can hone is abilities in secrecy. She had noticed that he had the Faran Spark within him the moment he was born, so she planned this trip for many years in order to allow him to learn who he really was. Warric stayed for 4 years in order to train and hone his Faran powers. Equipment Balalaika Balalaika is known as one of the most powerful swords in Valar. It has an ornate hilt and guard with three blades on it. The two outside blades look like two halves of a brave sword, while the middle looks like a standard broadsword. The middle blade is slightly longer than the others. There are 5 rings that go up the blade, with the middle prong free floating in the center of these rings. The largest ring is at the base of the blade, while they get smaller as the go up. The sides of the rings touch the two outer blades. The special ability of Balalaika causes the rings to spin, which generate hurricane force winds within them, which the user can then shoot out as a directional blast. Warric has taken Balalaika's ability to the next level, being able to combine his pure wind with it. Abilities Pure Winds Manipulation Warric is able to manipulate pure winds. His pure winds glimmer in sunlight and are far greater in power than normal wind. Faran Warric is secretly a Faran of Swift Winds, a powerful type of wind Faran that draws natural energy from wind. He is able to utilize his elemental reversion on days when the wind is strong, though he has never done it in public, as he doesn't want his identity to be known. When in his elemental reversion, Warric's eyes glow the same glimmering very faint color of his winds. Swirling patterns also appear on his skin, on his chest and shoulders as well as his arms. The stronger the wind that day, the more powerful his elemental reversion becomes. Techniques * 'Cyclonic Bullwark -' Warric can create a large wall of his pure winds. Depending on the energy he puts into it, this wall can vary in size. * 'Tempest Cutter -' Warric can send forth multiple wind blades that can slice through objects and opponents. * 'Balal Haseria -' A powerful technique that Warric possesses, Balal Haseria is a technique that combines his swords ability with his own art. Warric first uses his sword to draw three large circles of pure winds in the air above him (they are positioned horizontally, meaning that the hole is vertically facing). The circles then rotate so that they are vertical and in a line, they also begin to pulse. As Warric calls out the name - Balal Hiseria - A seemingly endless powerful stream of wind rushes fourth from these circles. These winds are powerful enough to blow a Viridi airship out of the sky. * 'Mountain Cutter -' This technique is only accessible to Warric when he is in his elemental reversion. Warric summons copious quantities of his pure winds and sends them forth with devastating force. The technique is called mountain cutter because it is so powerful that it can reshape mountains. Category:Characters